


Pretty Thing

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Illusions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slight Demonic Possession, Spit Kink, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Verbal Humiliation, the demon is transgender, yes after they fuck it gets soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny’s personal demon decided to play with her toy.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING ATUFF LIKE THIS AND I HAD TO BREAK IT INTO TWO PARTS BECUASE I AM MENTALLY COMBUSTING SO OLEASE ENJOY BYE

All Johnny wanted to do was melt into his bed and stay there for the rest of eternity but the noises the creature beside him kept making was preventing him from doing so.

“Baby.” The demon drawled out, the distance they had between each other didn’t match the closeness of her voice. He could hear her whispers, echoing between both of his ears. 

He tried to ignore her and continue looking at the ceiling, but the demon wasn’t having it.  “baby doll.” She whispered. The raspy voice was hard to ignore, she was tempting him but he’s dealt with her before.

Before Johnny knew it, he felt a hand around his neck and a tongue against his cheek. He might be in trouble now, but he won’t give up.

The demon was laying next to him, choking him lightly with a smile on their face.

“I know you heard me, precious.” The demon turn his head towards her, forcing him to look into her pink eyes. The demon smiled at the way his eyes drooped a bit, signaling his submission to her. The demon loved it.

She let go of his neck and straddled him. The boy wanted to grab at her waist but he wasn’t able to move. He accepted his fate easily and waited for the demon to continue.

“I know my baby boy wants to touch me, but I wanna test you. If you pass, I’ll give you a reward.” The demon finished with a smile.

Johnny thought the demon was beautiful. Her long, red hair, the way her black finger tips go into her golden skin tone, her sharp teeth. Everything about her made the boy want her more.

“And what if i fail?” Johnny asked, his mind clouded with excitement, he liked the fear the demon gave him.

She reached her hand out and caressed Johnny’s cheek, letting him melt into it, then answered him.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, doll.”

The demon got off of him and stood in the middle of the room. It seems that she had a plan up their sleeve.

“Now, be a good little bitch and kneel in front of me.” the demon said.

The rasp in the demons voice made Johnny move to kneel in front of her. The demon smiled at his quickness and grabbed his chin, forcing him to open his mouth. She looked down at him, knowing what Johnny wants, so, she gives it to him. She spat down into his mouth, letting him catch it on his tongue. He swallowed it down with a blissed out look on his face.

“What do you want now, precious?” the demon asked.

Johnny couldn’t think straight, he wanted everything from the demon. but he couldn’t form that into a sentence. instead, he reaches his hands up to palm the the demons bulge, poking through her pants.

his mouth watered with desperation and hunger as he slowly pulled out the demons cock.

The demon smiled down at her toy with a look of adoration. “Go ahead, doll” the demon said sweetly “taste it.”

Johnny took the demon into his, taking the demons length easily. He was so used to having her down his throat that she basically has her dick embedded into the humans throat, not that she was too big anyways. A good six and a half inches at most. he loved it all.

“My bitch takes cock down his throat so well.” She said with a light smirk “Want me to fuck your throat? Make you gag and drool all over it?”

Johnny whined at her, eyes rolling back in pleasure. all while the demon smiled down at her eager little toy. 

She watched him drool all over her cock and himself, gagging and letting tears shed down his face as he’s humping into his hand like a bitch in heat and chuckled lowly to herself.

“Baby, you’re getting your clothes dirty” she said “such a messy slut, always making a mess.” she tsked.

She pulled her member out of his mouth, ignore his whines for her to let him keep going.

“Stand up, Johnny.” and he followed her orders quickly. she circled around him, admiring his height and shoulder length.

“You look like such a big and strong boy. ‘bet everyone thinks your so strong and dominant, huh?.” the sound of her voice sounded closer to him, regardless of her walking around him at arms length. Johnny blushes at her words but stayed silent.

“But I know what you’re really like. A weak little whore that follows orders, isn’t that right?”

“Yes.” he answered her.

“Good boy.” she smiled “Now, strip for me.”

Johnny rid himself of his clothes and underwear, halfway folding them to leave them neatly on the bed, because that’s what she likes.

“My baby knows me so well!” she said happily.

She looked at his body and admired it causing Johnny to go red in the face again.

“No matter how many times I see you like this, it never fails to turn me on.” she said lowly “Something makes me want to break you everytime.” she smiled at him with a smile that looked so innocent but he always knew it meant trouble.

_ “Lay on the bed for me, precious.” _

Johnny made his way to the bed, anticipating the demons next move.

He waits and waits until he notices that he couldn’t move again. He was stuck looking at the ceiling. He heard heels clicking towards the bed and felt an extra weight on his lap. The demon looked down at him with a certain glow with the pink in her eyes and a sadistic smile.

“Be a good boy for me. Okay, baby?” Johnny nodded eagerly in response. Of course he was excited about this. The demon never fails to make him crave more and more. 

The demon lined up her hole with the tip of Johnny’s shaft and tapped it against her rim, sliding it between her crack, teasing the poor boy into a begging mess.

“Stick it in!” he begs. The demons stops and looks at him with mock disappointment and tsks at him.

“Who said you could tell me what to do, Johnny?” he couldn’t flinch with the invisible force holding him down, but he regretted what he did immediately. “I thought you were being a good boy for me today.” She dropped his member completely, letting it hit his stomach, and got up from his lap.

“I thought I wouldn’t have to use anything on you this time! You’re usually such a good boy for me.” she said with disappointment. All of a sudden, the weight holding his body down was lifted, which made him stare in confusion.

He sat up and looked at the demon in her naked glory, shuffle through the drawers looking for something. Johnny hoped the punishment wouldn’t be too bad, but knowing her, he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

“Johnny, what’s your safeword?” She asks still facing away from him. 

_ Yeah, he shouldn’t get his hopes up. _

“Ginger..” he tried not to sound nervous, but he couldn’t help himself.

She hummed in acknowledgement while finally closing the drawer. She turned towards him and before he could see what was in her hands, he blinked and found himself standing in the middle of his room, but with an audience.

Johnny looks around and notices he couldn’t find the demon. He almost starts panicking until he feels hands on both of his shoulders and a whisper in his ear.

_ “Let’s give them a show, baby doll.” _


	2. Part Two

The eyes of people he’s associated with during his lifetime meet his. He can see the difference in them, the glare of red is noticeable. They all stare at him, hungrily, lustfully, but Johnny loves it.

The demon walks to the front of Johnny, smiling prettily at his red face and fell to her knees. She was face to face with his length, it was a pretty red color and it glistened so prettily in front of her. 

“Oh, baby. You’re leaking so much, it looks so pretty standing against your stomach like that.” she looked up at him, eyes wide yet lustful. “Do you want me to touch it, doll?”

Johnny nodded, voice caught in his throat.

The demon grabs his shaft and sucks it into her mouth, and stays at the tip. As she’s sucking and tasting the poor humans precum, Johnny tried to focus on the eyes burning holes into his body.

One set of eyes that caught him particularly was an ex of his, Mark Lee. When they met, Mark was the sweetest and most timid person he ever had the pleasure of meeting. Dating him was like a dream. Because _behind all of those smiles and sparkly eyes, laid an incubus in human form_. Johnny didn’t think the demon would’ve known about him but he doesn’t know why he expected less of her.

The Mark that stared at him from his place on the wall suddenly smiled and made his way over to him. Once he made it to him, he kneeled next to the demon and smiled up at Johnny.

“ _Long time no see, John._ ” he spoke.

Just Mark looking at him from that angle turned Johnny on more than he was. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, all of the pleasure building up was finally starting to get to him. 

“Oh my g-I’m close! Please!Please!” He moaned. He started thrusting, meeting the demons pace. He was almost there but, the demon pulled off and held the base of his cock to stop the oncoming orgasm. Johnny sobbed, tears flowing freely. “No! Please let me—“ Mark stood and covered his mouth, muffling his begging and sobbing. The room erupted in laughter.

“Patience, pretty boy. We don’t want you cumming too soon.” The demon said. Mark let go of his mouth and pushed him to his bed. Johnny fell back onto his bed, breathing heavily.

Before he could react properly, the demon crawled onto his lap, rubbing her ass onto his hardness, leaving him a loud moaning mess. 

Mark crawled behind him and wrapped a hand around his throat. He then used his hand to push two fingers into his mouth, allowing him to suck on them, happily.

“I think you’ve waited long enough, precious.” The demon said, sitting up to grab the human’s length. She rubbed the slick tip on her hole and slipped it in, causing the two of them to moan at the friction. 

“Fuck! I can never get used to your size.” her eyes rolled back. “You always stretch me out so much. Fuckin’ love it!” 

Johnny whined in response, continuing to drool all over Marks fingers as the demon begins to bounce on Johnny’s length. But the demon wanted more, she wanted him to break.

“My pretty baby,” She started “I know you want to do more. C’mon, do your worst.”

Mark took his fingers from his mouth and neck and used him to guide Johnny’s hands to the demons waist. Once Mark let go, Johnny finally had gotten the message.

He place his feet flat on the ground and thrusted his hips up into the demon, causing her to shout as he fucked into her.

Johnny moves so fast and desperately, the sounds of cheering from the crowd being drowned out by his focus on the demon, that he didn’t even realize Mark biting and sucking at his neck, leaving bruises and bite marks wherever he felt. 

“Johnny, be a good boy and touch me. _Now_.” Johnny took one hand off of the demons waist and wrapped it around her dick, matching his hand with the rhythm his hips created. 

The demon’s eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly, getting closer and closer to her release. Johnny kept up his pace, disregarding the ache in his legs. He wanted to please the demon, and he’s doing a pretty good job at it.

“I’m gonna cum! Make me cum, baby!” The demon shouted.

It took three more thrust for the demon to finally cum. Getting it all over Johnny’s stomach and chest, but Johnny didn’t stop there. The demon continued to scream and moan at the overstimulation, if Johnny paid attention, you could see tears well up in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

Johnny’s thrust became sloppy as he got closer to climaxing. With Mark kissing and touching him paired with the tightness of the demon, he was close to going insane.

The human finally came with a shout, filling the demon up to the brim. Some of it even slid out of the demon, causing it to get all over his legs and balls. 

While Johnny shook from the aftershocks, Mark and the demon caressed and praised him for being so good for them both.

The demon got up from his lap, allowing the humans cum to go down her leg. She looked at Johnny, smiling, and made the crowd of faces disappear, all except Mark.

Mark wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulders, causing Johnny to stiffen. He couldn’t tell if he was real or not.

“I’ve missed you. So, so much.” Mark said in a watery tone. Johnny frowned in confusion. Why did the demon make him say that? 

Sensing his confusion, the demon spoke up. “Johnny, he’s real. He’s actually hugging you.” she said with a slight giggle.

Johnny eyes widened as he turned to look at Mark. The boy looked at him with a smile as his eyes sparkled like Johnny remembered them.

“Where have you been?” Mark let go of the human, letting his back rest against the wall as he answered, with a smile.

“ _Hell_ ”


End file.
